


Ryuji's just really worried, ok?

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And mentions of people abusing Akira, Fluff, It's basically just Ryuji and Akira, M/M, Spoilers for the master plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akira's back from the interrogation, but someone isn't smiling at his return...





	Ryuji's just really worried, ok?

“You’re back!” Makoto said happily, everyone else jumping to their feet and gathering around Akira. Only one person remained back, smiling sadly at the scene. Ryuji stood a bit away from the excited talking and watched. Akira was understandably confused. Ryuji was his boyfriend, so why was he just looking on? Everyone could only stay for so long, so everyone said their goodbyes shortly after. When Ryuji looked like he was about to leave, Akira grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

  
“Stay back. Stay for the night. Please.” He whispered to Ryuji’s ears, who nodded whilst blushing. Poor Ryuji. It didn’t matter that they had been dating for 3 months, he would never stop blushing at the smallest signs of affection.  
After they got upstairs, Akira wasted no time in settling down, but Ryuji stood a little awkwardly. Smiling softly, Akira patted the space next him. Ryuji sat down before burying his face in Akira’s chest.

“Ryuji?” Akira was surprised, especially at the dampness of Ryuji’s eyes.  
“S-shut up.” He returned, voice muffled. “I was really, really worried…and I thought you might’ve died, or it failed, I dunno!”  
Akira rubbed Ryuji’s back comfortingly, understanding how he must’ve felt. Akira was scared too, but at least he was there at the scene, knowing exactly what was happening to him, but Ryuji didn’t know if he was actually dead or not.  
“Sorry.” Ryuji pulled away, looking a bit of a wreck, tear stains and snot everywhere. “You’re the one who was hurt and here I am, crying and making you comfort me.”

Akira shook his head slowly and pulled Ryuji close again.  
“C-Can I see what they did to you?” Ryuji asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Akira’s feelings. He nodded, holding out his hands. Ryuji touched his scarred wrists, inspected his bandaged arms and worst of all, cried again at the sight of the boot shape on his stomach.

“Ryuji, it's fine-” Akira protested.  
“No it’s not!” Ryuji fired back. “They mistreated you and I want to make it better and I can’t!”  
“What’s done is done.” Akira said softly. “And we’re going to change Shido’s heart and make everything better.”  
“Everything better…” Ryuji murmured. After a considerable amount of silence, Akira glanced down at Ryuji to find that he was asleep. Inspecting him carefully, Akira realised the dark circles under Ryuji’s eyes. He must have spent many nights restless for news. Smiling, Akira kissed Ryuji on the cheek fondly, and rested his head on Ryuji’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I actually suck at writing stuff like this but I'm going to do it because it makes me happy.


End file.
